Love can be found
by Leavanny234
Summary: Hiei didn't think anyone would love him. Until he met her.


Love can be found (edited)

A Yuyu Hakusho Fanfic.

By Leavanny234

Rated T for violence and harsh language.

I warned you.

"_Please, No!"_

"_Run, Hikari! There's nothing you can do!"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you t-."_

Hikari bolted awake after that. She always did that at the end of that part of the nightmares. The same horrible nightmare that she watched over and over again like a broken record. She can't seem to find where she is or who she was. She only knew that her name was Hikari. She had red, bouncy hair, Red eyes, and a black kimono. Her black cat ears and tail swayed as she panted. Lost in a place that is definitely not human. Walking slowly in the quiet forest, she looked up at the sky: red with grey swirling clouds. Thunder almost every five seconds. The only life she could find were giant apparitions that were trying to kill her. All she could do is run. Not stopping, despite how delirious she was. She didn't have a purpose for excising until she met Him.

Hikari's legs couldn't take the pain anymore. She crashed under a tree, while knocking her head against the tree in the process. She wanted to get up, and did, but then her legs exploded with pain. Bruises, cuts, and scars were forming. _Man, I could use some bandages right now….._ Hikari thought. Then she met Him. He came out of nowhere, as if he was in the tree she smacked her skull on. He was short, not counting his hair, which was spiked up unnaturally. In the middle of his hair was a white starburst of color. He wore a white headband, a black cloak, and a white scarf. Basically, he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hn." He said.

"Who are you?" Hikari managed to say before she screamed in agony again.

"If you must know, I'm Hiei. And you?"

She swallowed. "Hikari."

Hiei took off his shirt and then sat crisscross in front of Hikari and unraveled the bandages from around his hands. One looked burnt, but the other looked fine. Hikari took notice of his muscular figure.

"Here". He wrapped the bandages around her legs.

"Thanks." Hikari managed.

"Hn. Mortals." He then sped off. His speed was unnerving. He CAN'T be human, can he?

She dozed off under that tree, not even caring if giant apparitions were planning to kill her in her sleep.

Hikari Pov

Meeting them

Hikari could hear voices in the background….

"So, what's up with the chick? Did you get yourself a lady friend, Hiei?" said a voice that sounded like that of a teenager mixed with a slick gang leader.

"No, she was bleeding to death in the woods." Hiei said with an attitude. His voice was the only one she recognized.

"Hey but, why was she in demon world anyway?" Said a dopey sounding voice.

"Everyone, please, I think she's coming to." Said a calm and earthly voice.

When she opened her eyes, a very gorgeous red head boy was standing over her bed along with the two unrecognizable voices from before.

"Who are you people?" Hikari stared blankly at Hiei. When he noticed she was staring at him he looked away. Hikari thought she saw Hiei blushing.

"My name is Kurama. This is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara."

"S'up!" said Yusuke. He had black hair and soft brown eyes. You could tell he was a troublemaker just by looking at him. The other guy, Kazuma, was tall, had orange, slippery looking hair, and wore a blue shirt and pants. He looked like a school bully.

"Ni-Nice to meet you guys. How did I end up here? And where IS here?"

"You're in the hospital, in Spirit World."

"Wait…what the hell is a Spirit world?" Hikari mumbled.

Kurama explained everything she wanted to know, and some other things she didn't expect to hear.

"Hiei, Yusuke, and I are demons. Well, Yusuke is partially demon."

"I knew it!" Hikari shouted. She tried to point at Hiei but then her body burst into pain.

"Keep still, you may paralyze yourself." Hiei grunted. Hikari ignored Hiei's grunting.

"What about Kazuma?"

"Just call me Kuwabara, Ok, Hikari?"

"Ok. Sorry."

"He is human, through and through, but he has high spiritual awareness."

Hikari knew what this meant, but apparently she forgot right then because she went unconscious.

As Hikari had her nightly horror shows in her head, something turned them off.

"_Hikari."_

"_H-Hiei? What are you doing in my dreams?"_

"_I thought it would be fun screwing with your head. And I am not amused."_

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

He disappeared from her dreams. But the nightmares didn't come back. Only thoughts of Hiei came instead. Hikari couldn't stop thinking about him. He apparently drove all of the horror out of her mind.

When Hikari came to, Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in chairs, loafing, Kurama was reading and Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

"She's awake!" said Yusuke.

The guys, (Not including Hiei) walked over.

"How are you feeling?" Said Kurama very warmly.

"Fine." I sat up.

Then, out of nowhere, Kuwabara and Yusuke fell backwards with blood running down their noses and had perverted expressions. Hikari noticed they were staring at her chest.

Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke and he nodded.

Hikari was confused, so she focused her mind and heard what they said. This is what she heard:

"_Man, Hikari-sempai has an awesome rack!"_ said Kuwabara.

"_Yeah, maybe better than Keiko's!" _Said Yusuke.

"YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLES!" Hikari shouted.

Kurama jumped.

"What happened?"

"Yes, what did happen?" Hiei said while scaring everybody.

"Where did you come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"None of your business."

"What happened?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara said I have huge breasts!"

When Hiei heard this he smacked Yusuke and Kuwabara upside the head. A little strange coming from Hiei.

"How did she figure that out?" Yusuke asked

"Well, it was two things: One, I just concentrated my mind and I could hear what they were whispering about. And secondly, they were staring directly at my boobs and then they fell over with their perverted faces basically drooling over me! Oh, and their noses are bleeding!"

"You can hear someone's internal thoughts?" Kurama asked.

"I guess so."

"Hmmmm… interesting." Kurama said.

"Guys, I need some sleep. To let everything just sink in a bit more." Hikari said.

"We shall respect your wishes." Kurama said.

She fell asleep instantly.

Hiei's Pov:

The Nightmares of Hikari

The moron and the detective left the room.

"Hiei, why are you still here?" Kurama said slowly.

"Hn," "I wanted to stay." He snapped.

"Ok, Fine. We'll be back in the morning with Botan and the girls to meet her."

"Hn." He said.

Hiei looked at Hikari's sleeping face. It was more attractive than he thought. He then found himself touching her forehead with his hand. A bright light illuminated Hiei's mind. He could see Hikari's dreams.

What he saw: A dark room, only lit by the moonlight shining through the window. Then, He saw Hikari. Two figures were standing near her and making her watch something. Hikari looked terrible; her eyes filled with tears, bleeding all over. She looked like she was about four years for human age. Hiei turned to what she was forced to look at. There were two bodies on the floor. One was a man, the other was a woman. They must've been Hikari's parents. A large apparition with one eye was holding a kunai over the woman's chest.

"_Any last words before she's dead?" _The apparition chuckled.

"_Please, stop! Don't kill her like you did to daddy!" _Hikari screeched.

Hiei then saw the man. His eternal organs were strewn out over his chest. His body was limp and icy to look at.

"_Hikari! Get out of here!" _Said her mother.

"_I love you mommy…" _Hikari sobbed.

"_I love you t-"_Hikari's mom was cut off by the kunai that was now digging into her chest.

"_NOOOOOOO!" _Hikari screamed, tear filling her eyes.

The apparitions laughed diabolically, and left the house as if the kills were nothing. Hikari was alone, in the room where both of her parents lie dead.

The images changed. There was Hikari; she was running for her life.

As the time went by, she began to look older, as if she hadn't rested for years. Then it hit Hiei: She had been running since she was four.

"If she was human," Hiei said, "She would've died of starvation."

The scene changed, and Hikari looked about six years old. She was staring at her old village where she had lived before she ran away. To say the least, it was horrifying, even for someone like Hiei. The Village was in flames. Screams of agony could be heard. It was an inescapable fire. As if on cue, the same apparitions from her parents' murder appeared behind Hikari.

"_Do you like what we did to the place? We felt as if it needed some more 'excitement'. " _They almost choked on their own laughter.

Hikari ran through their legs and her silhouette was fading into the moon light as she ran.

Finally, the scenes changed for the last time. Hikari was in a cave sobbing. Then, she took out a dagger, and stabbed her own hand with it repeatedly. She screamed, crying at the same time. Hiei noticed she was crying blood. She was about to bring it down over her heart, when Hiei snapped his hand away from her head.

"Hiei, what did you see?" said a voice behind him.

Hiei jumped a little, despite it was only Kurama.

"I saw her past… even for me, it was terrifying." Hiei said.

Hiei told Kurama what he had seen. Kurama looked mortified after Hiei was done.

"She ran for two years?" Kurama exclaimed.

"If she was human, she would've died of starvation or other problems these fragile humans could have." Hiei grunted.

"She cries blood?" Kurama asked.

"She was about to stab her heart with the Kunai, so I pulled my hand away."

"I'm going to tell Koenma. Then we can test her blood to see if she's human or not."

"Fine. I'll be here with her." Hiei said.

Kurama left. Hiei didn't want to look into Hikari's dreams again, so he held Hikari's hand. Her tiny hand was soft and gentle. Hiei had never felt this before, but, he was enjoyed it. But then he noticed her right hand still the mark from when she had stabbed her own hand. Hiei felt comfortable near Hikari. So he fell asleep in that position, sitting in the chair with Hikari's hand in his.

"Wow. This is an awkward thing to see." Said a voice, Yusuke's probably.

"I never knew Hiei had feelings for Hikari!" said a moronic voice: Kuwabara's.

When Hiei heard that he snapped awake. He ran over to Kuwabara with blinding speed and pinned him to the hospital wall.

"Listen carefully, Moron! I do NOT like this human!

If you say something like that again, I will shut your mouth closed permanently with my Katana!" Hiei growled.

"Hiei, he was only joking." Said Kurama. Yusuke looked petrified. There behind him were Botan, Koenma, Yukina, and Keiko.

"Kazuma!" Yukina said. She ran over to her 'boyfriend' to check on him.

"Yukina…." Said Kuwabara.

"Hmmmm?" She answered.

"It's not Hiei's fault. It was mine. I said something mean. He had every right to slam me against this wall." Kuwabara got up and walked over to Hiei.

"Sorry, Shorty." He said after awhile.

"Hn." This was Hiei's way of saying 'apology excepted'.

**MEMO: Ohhhhhhh! Hiei went and did it now! ~Leavanny234**

Hikari POV:

So much for being human

"What is going on?" Hikari said drowsily, while rubbing her eyes.

Everyone looked shocked to see her actually awake.

"So, finally awake, huh?" Hiei mumbled. "About damn time!"

"Welcome back, Hikari. These are my other friends." Kurama said softly.

The girl with the bubbly eyes and Blue hair was the first to speak; "Hello Hikari! I'm Botan, guide to the River Styx, The Grim Reaper, and Assistant of the mighty Koenma!"

Botan pointed over to a floating baby with JR tattooed to his forehead.

"I am Koenma, King of Sprit world!" Said the baby.

"Wait, you're just a Toddler!" Hikari cried.

"I get that a lot." Koenma sighed.

Next was the girl next to Kuwabara; "My name is Yukina. I am an ice apparition." Her red eyes bore into Hikari's soul. Her Turquoise hair stood up by a red hairpin on the back of her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled.

"You as well!" Hikari said to Yukina.

Last was the girl next to Yusuke. "My name is Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend. Nice to finally meet you!" When she said 'girlfriend', Hikari thought of the breast incident with Yusuke and Kuwabara. She didn't want to tell Keiko in front of Yusuke about it, He'd rip her to pieces. Unless Hiei saved her…

"Hikari, we just talked to the doctor, and we got the test results back." Said Kuwabara.

"When and how did you 'test' me?" Hikari asked.

"While you were napping, we took a blood sample." Said Kurama

"And now, we know what you are!" Smiled Keiko.

"I don't even know what I am. So this is going to be shocking no matter what the result is."

"Then we shouldn't wait! Ok, here it is! Hikari, you are…. Oh my Enma…." Botan stammered.

"Let me see!" everyone took a look at the document. After they were done, they all looked at Hikari with wide eyes. Kuwabara's mouth even hung out.

"What is it?" Hikari Demanded.

"Well… I'm not so sure how to put this, but…. Apparently, you are half Ryuu and half Neko." Kurama said with a hint of worry in his eyes.

He glanced over at Hiei, who was also genuinely surprised.

"WHAT?" Hikari Shouted.

_Maybe that's why she can run for years and not die of starvation. Or how she had no beat to her heart when I listened! _Hiei thought.

"Finally, I learn what I am, but turns out I'm a monster….." Hikari sobbed.

Botan rubbed her back with caution. That's when Botan noticed the blood.

"OHMYGOODNESS! Hikari! You're bleed-"

"I know." She sobbed.

Everyone rushed over to her bedside, seeing her eyes bleeding.

After panic almost erupted, Hiei finally spoke up: "She cries blood. So that's normal, you imbeciles."

"Ohh." Everyone sighed in relief.

"I c-can't believe I'm A Ryuu Neko!"

"Dragon Cat, Ryuu Neko." Hiei said.

Everyone turned to Hiei.

"What is it, Hiei-Sempai?" Hikari asked, still sobbing a little.

_Sempai? _Hiei thought to himself.

"Is that why those demons killed your Parents and burnt your village down?" Hiei said.

Everyone gasped.

Kurama looked at Hiei with the Why-Did-You- Say-It-Out-Loud-Now- she's- Going to-Burst look.

Yusuke Gave him the Oh-Shit-you've done-it-now look.

Kuwabara gave the what? Look.

"How. Do. You. Know. This..?" Hikari looked like she was about to burst into bloody tears. Keiko and Yukina ran to her side with tissues.

"I… I saw your dreams….when I…." Hiei struggled to say the following thoughts with the moron, fox, and detective around. "When I rubbed your forehead while you slept…" Hiei managed to get out before his voice went as dry as sand.

Everyone looked at Hiei like he was an imposter.

"You _rubbed _her forehead?" Yusuke cried.

"That's almost as disturbing when we found you holding her hands!" Kuwabara said.

"She was writhing in pain! Something was wrong in her head so I checked it out." Hiei snapped.

A wild conversation broke out when Kurama noticed Hikari _blushing. _He went over and tried to pick through her thoughts. "_He really does care about me…. He… feels the same way I do…" _Kurama stepped forward. Hikari swung back into reality when she heard Kurama's footsteps. "Do you want to take a shower, Hikari? It helps relax the body." Said Kurama.

"Ok, Thanks Kurama!" Hikari said sweetly.

As Hikari walked off to the bathroom, she stumbled. Hiei caught her just in time.

"Thanks, Hiei." Hikari whispered.

"Hn."

After a nice shower, the doctor told her that she could go home now.

"Ummm…. I kind of don't have one….."

Everyone turned around.

"Oh! How sad!" Said Yukina.

"She can live with me!" Yusuke shouted. Keiko smacked him in the face.

"Maybe she can live with Genkai." Kurama said. "We can introduce Hikari to her."

Kurama walked over to Hiei and whispered something to him.

If there was a secret, Hikari wanted to know about it! So she focused her energy and mind and found what they were talking about.

"_And maybe train her!" _Kurama said.

"_Hn. Genkai wouldn't see the power that this girl has, Kurama." _Hiei grumbled.

"Ummm…. Hiei? What do you mean I have Hidden powers?" Hikari asked.

Hiei Turned around. So did Kurama.

"How….?"

"Mind powers, Remember?" Giggled Hikari.

"That's right! That's how she found out that Yusuke and Kuwabara were thinking about how amazing…." Kurama was about to finish with 'Hikari's breasts were', but he caught himself. Yusuke mouthed 'Thank You'.

**MEMO: Didn't see that coming did ya? I did! ~ Leavanny234**

Kurama Pov:

Genkai

Kurama walked Hikari up the steps to the shack Genkai lives in the forest. The others followed them up. Except Hiei, who was jumping from tree to get there first.

"Where are we going, Kurama?" Hikari asked as she looked up at me.

"We are going to meet Genkai, remember?" Kurama said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. It must be from when I smacked the back of my head against a tree in Demon World!" She said back.

They talked the whole way there, with the rest of their friend closely behind them.

As usual, Hiei was there first.

"Hello, everyone!" Said Genkai in her usual raspy voice.

"Genkai, this is Hikari. She is a Ryuu Neko." Kurama said in his usual earthly tone.

"Nice to meet you!" Genkai and Hikari said to each other

"Would you all like to come in for some tea?"

Everyone nodded.

Everyone talked about themselves and chatted with Hikari

Hiei got bored and left.

In just a couple of hours, Hikari began to miss Hiei.

Hikari got up.

"I'm going to go look for Hiei." She said quietly.

"If you can't find him, he's usually up in a tree." Said Yusuke with a smile.

"Ok. I'll be back." Hikari waved.

**MEMO: Stuff is going to get crazy in future parts, so advisory is recommended! ~Leavanny234**

Hikari pov

"I don't want to be weak anymore"

Hikari walked into Genkai's forest. It was serene and beautiful. Animals of all sorts scurried across the branches of the trees. Flowers bloomed at the sides of the path. The salty air from the ocean was calm and soothing.

"Hiei?" Hikari called.

"What is it Hikari- sempai?" Said a voice behind her.

Hikari turned to see Hiei, his cloak blowing in the wind.

"I…I wanted to ask you something, Hiei-sempai…." Hikari said shyly.

"Hmm?" Hiei grunted.

His eyes bore into Hikari's.

"I want you to train me to fight. I don't want to be weak anymore, Hiei. I don't want to be the one who is getting saved constantly by you."

Hiei looked shocked.

"Onna, I would kill if you. I'm too harsh." Hiei said quietly.

"I don't care! I don't have anything to live for! I am nothing but a useless soul trapped in a meat cocoon!" Hikari screamed, Blood running from her eyes.

Hiei walked over to Hikari and put his hands around her waist.

"You do have something to live for, Me." Hiei said softly.

Hiei was back hugging her.

"H-Hiei…." Hikari sobbed.

"I will train you, Ryuu Neko. I can feel your power, It is amazing. As powerful as Kurama and Yusuke combined, Kurama and Yusuke is pretty damn strong. It's locked up in your soul, and I'm going to help you get it out." Hiei said calmly.

"Thank you, Hiei-Sensei…" Hikari cried out.

_Sensei? _Hiei thought.

"When do you want to start?" Hiei asked.

"Now." Was all Hikari said.

**Memo: Things are getting heated here! ~Leavanny234**

Hiei Pov

Training with her

"Let me see what you can do, Sempai!" Hiei said while taking battle stance.

Hikari focused her demon energy. A black aura formed around her. The Aura enveloped Hikari. Then the aura formed dragon-like Tentacles. They attack Hiei with blinding speed. Hiei slashed at them but they simply sewed themselves back together again. Finally, The tentacle caught Hiei, putting him into a death grip.

_I can't move! What is she doing? _Hiei thought.

The tentacles held Hiei in front of the Aura's center. Hikari sat there in the middle, her eyes obsidian black. She held out her hands until they looked like a dove. Demon energy was forming in her hands.

"_**DRAGON'S LAMENT!" **_Hikari screeched and blasted Hiei with all of her power.

Hiei felt the pain. The suffering. The lamenting hate she put into that attacked.

The tentacles dropped Hiei, Making him hit the forest floor.

Hiei watched as the ball of aura shrunk, and Hikari fell to the ground, But quickly getting back up. She was panting.

"How was that, Sensei?" She breathed next to Hiei.

Hiei pushed himself up.

"Perfect." Hiei said with disbelief in his eyes.

"Should we keep going? Or should we rest?" Asked Hikari.

"It's up to you, Ryuu Neko."

"I've got a lot more where that came from, Sensei-Sempai!" Hikari chuckled.

"Good, Because I'm going to give it my all." Hiei smirked.

"Any other skills?" Hiei asked.

"A couple." Hikari answered.

"Show me what you've got Ryuu Neko!" Hiei said.

Hikari focused once again. She held her hand in the air like she was holding the helm of a Kantana. A shadowy blob formed and became a katana!

"This is my Demon's Kantana." Hikari snickered.

She lunged at Hiei with surprising speed that caught Hiei off guard. She slashed him, missing.

"You missed!" Hiei laughed.

Then pain struck him in the shoulder.

She _Had_ Hit him!

"Well done!" Hiei said.

They leapt for each other, Kantanas clashing. They pushed the blades together hard.

"You're doing well, for a woman!' Hiei laughed.

"Fine! Here's another Technique! Demon Windmill!"

She curled up into a ball, rolled back wards about a mile, covered herself in aura, and rolled towards Hiei like a runaway tire. Hiei swiftly dodged.

"Ha!' Hiei smirked.

But then Hikari made a U-turn and slammed Hiei in the back.

"Urrrgh!" Hiei shouted.

"Had enough, Hiei-sempai-sensei?"

"No. NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Hiei kept trying to stab Hikari with his katana, but only found himself just slashing the air.

"Nice Aim, Sensei!" Hikari said coming from above.

She Punched Hiei in the face.

Hiei bumbled backwards.

"I think… we can call it a day, Ryuu Neko." Hiei breathed.

Before going unconscious, Hiei _Smiled _At Hikari

"Heehee!" Hikari said while picking up Hiei's body, putting his cloak back on, and put him in a tree.

"Sweet dreams, Hiei!" Hikari whispered.

"Don't leave…." Hiei said in his sleep.

Hikari was shocked. Could he have been talking in his sleep? Or was he talking to her?

"Hikari…." Hiei mumbled.

"Ehh…. What the heck?"

So she stayed with him. There was enough space on the tree trunk for two people, so she sat next to Hiei.

Hikari's eyes were drooping and her body weak from training so hard with Hiei.

Hikari fell asleep quickly. But then she felt like she was getting hoisted into some one's lap and there were arms wrapped around her body, keeping her body warm. Hikari opened her eyes, and she was sitting on Hiei's lap, his arms wrapped around her.

"Hiei…" Hikari whispered.

The two demons were then fast asleep, next to each other for the whole night.

**Memo: AWWWW! Hiei is such a love bug! I never knew her liked Hikari! (Actually I did, I'm the one writing this!) I hope you enjoyed ~Leavanny234**

Kurama Pov

A shocking surprise

Hikari is still gone. She didn't come back last night. Everyone had a sleepover at Genkai's last night because they didn't want to go home. Everyone was asleep, Except for Kurama. "_Where did she go?" _Kurama thought.

Kurama tried to telepathically talk to Hiei to see if he had seen Hikari.

No reply.

Again.

No reply

Last time.

No reply.

"_Fine, Hiei, I'll find you!" _Kurama said to Hiei telepathically.

No reply.

Kurama decided to check the forest. He walked quietly while looking in the tree tops for Hiei of Hikari. He had checked every tree except for one.

It was on the left side of the path, Right next to the clearing. The tree was tall and had dark colored bark. Kurama saw something shining in the sunlight. He found the object to be Hiei's Katana. _"He must be somewhere around here….." _Kurama decide to check that tree before he went to gather a search party.

Kurama used his plant powers and was elevated to the top of the tree via giant lilac petal. What He saw: Hiei and Hikari, asleep next to each other, not next to each other but Hikari sleeping on Hiei's lap. Hiei had his arms around her and His head was resting on hers.

Kurama mouthed; _Oh my sweet dear elderly Koenma, What am I witnessing?_

He didn't think, because Hiei would sense him with his Jagan Eye.

Kurama remembered that he had his phone with him.

He stealthily took a photo of the two sleeping apparitions with his phone's built in camera. None of the Youki stirred in their dreamless sleep.

Kurama quietly had the lilac petal take him down to the ground, and he ran for dear human life back to Genkai's shack

The gang was calmly talking when Kurama burst into the room.

"Hey, where have you been, and Where's Hikari?" Kuwabara said in a confused voice.

"Well, I found her." Kurama said while readying his phone to show everyone the photo he took of Hikari and Hiei.

"Then where the hell is she?" said Yusuke in an irritated tone.

"You may want to take a look at this to find out." Kurama said and he held out his phone vertically so the picture could be seen.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Yusuke screamed.

"WHY IS HIKARI ON HIEI'S LAP HUGGING HER?" Kuwabara yelped.

"They were like that when I saw them. I was looking for Hikari when I checked in the only treetop I hadn't checked, and they were right there. I took this photo about fifteen minutes ago."

"How did she end up with Hiei?" Botan asked

"Hiei had a huge bruise on his left cheek of his face and Hikari's demon energy was almost gone….. So that means…."

"Hiei and Hikari were training _together!_" Kuwabara finished the sentence.

"That's right! That must be why Hiei told me "Genkai won't see the potential this girl has." when we were in the hospital visiting Hikari!"

"What do you mean, I won't see her potential?" Genkai growled.

"That's what Hiei said, not me." Kurama responded quickly.

"But Hiei would NEVER say yes to a sparring partner to train. Let alone a female!" Keiko said.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other with disgusted looks on their faces.

Kurama read their thoughts:

"_Do you think Hikari __**SEDUCED**__ Hiei to do it?" _Said Kuwabara.

"_Why the hell are ya asking me? But my opinion, I think she DID."_ Answered Yusuke.

"_I never thought she was __THAT__ kind of girl! What do you think, Urameshi?"_

Before Yusuke could answer, "You two disgust me!" Snapped Kurama so fast that Yusuke and Kuwabara yelped.

Then Kurama tried to leave, But Yukina tapped his shoulder.

"Is Hikari mister Hiei's mate?"

Botan clamped her hand over her own mouth.

Koenma almost swallowed his pacifier.

Yusuke scrunched up his face to show that Yukina CAN'T know about that or know that her 'long-lost brother' is Actually Hiei. He'd kill if she found out.

Kurama sweat dropped.

"Ummm… I am not sure… But don't ask him!"

"Ok…." Yukina said softly.

"I am going to watch them to make sure they are safe." Kurama said breaking the silence.

"Wait, like a stalker?"Kuwabara asked.

"No." Kurama snapped back.

Kurama left the shack.

"I think Hiei is rubbing off on Kurama!" Yusuke said.

**Memo: Heehee! Isn't Kurama just a stinker! **

**Spying on those two 'lovebirds' like that!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~ Leavanny234**

Hikari POV

With Him

Hikari's eyes fluttered open. Her demon energy was fully restored and she was ready to train again with Hiei.

"Good morning, Hiei…." Hikari yawned.

Hiei was awake, staring off into space before Hikari spoke.

"Hmm? Oh, Hikari… You're awake…" Hiei said almost silently.

"Are we going to train today, Sensei? Or are we going to heal from yesterday's training?" Hikari said, scooting off of Hiei's lap and landing next to him on the branch.

"It depends on how you feel, Onna. I feel Ok enough to train you some more."

"I feel fine, Hiei-Sensei-sempai!" Hikari answered.

Then Hiei did something unexpected: He kissed Hikari's cheek.

Hikari's eyes were wide open when he leaned in, but her eyes were closing, she was immersed within the touch of his lips on her skin.

"Shall we begin?" Hiei said dreamily.

"Of course, Sensei!" Hikari said.

They battled for hours, practicing moves and combat of the sword.

The two apparitions were exhausted. Hiei was lying on the grass of the clearing while Hikari was next to him, stroking his hair with her hand.

Meanwhile, Kurama was in the bushes, watching them.

"_I can't believe it Hiei has been training with her and he loves her and she love him! I can't believe Hiei kissed Hikari!" _was the only thing Kurama could think about.

"_As soon as they fall asleep, I'll get out of here and update the others on it." _Kurama though.

The sun was setting. Hikari was asleep, so Hiei grabbed her body and leaned her against the trunk of the tree. Hiei looked at Hikari.

Kurama could make out Hiei's Thoughts

"_I don't know why I love her. She's attractive, Kind and brave. She's not afraid of me. She's just perfect for something like me." _

_**MEMO: GIGGITY! ~Leavanny234**_

Hiei Pov

Nightmares established

Hiei sat down next to her and put his hand on Hikari's forehead, forgetting what happened last time. Lights lit up Hiei's mind while Hikari's dreams were projected from hers.

It wasn't like before; it wasn't her past going through her mind. It was different:

A large stone wall was built around Hikari and two other figures. The scene focused a bit more and one of the figures was Hiei and the other was an unknown demon with long, blonde hair. Hiei was fighting the demon and was losing. Before Hiei knew it, a sword was through his abdomen. Hikari screamed. She was struggling to get up from her position, and succeeded. Hikari scrambled to Hiei's body.

"_Hiei! NOO! I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER PERSON I LOVE! FIRST MY PARENTS, THEN MY BOYFRIEND?" _Hikari's bloody tears splattered on the stone floor.

_BOYFRIEND? Hiei thought._

"_WHY DO YOU GUYS HATE ME SO MUCH?" _Hikari screamed at the demon woman.

"_We weren't satisfied by killing your parents and burning down your village. So we tracked you down for years, posed as doctors at The Spirit World hospital, told you what you really were, had Hiei fall in love with you and vice versa, then finally killed him. A tedious procedure, but it was worth seeing you cry over his pathetic dead body."_ The demon woman said with a tone of happiness in her voice.

The scene changed. Everything was dark. Hikari was crying with her head buried into her knees. "_Why did you have to die? Now I'm alone again…. I loved you Hiei, why did you leave me?" _Hikari screamed.

She took her kunai out from its sheath and aimed it over her heart.

"_Now, I will be able to see him again!"_ Hikari screamed.

Hiei snapped his hand back; "_Her nightmares are about my death? She commits suicide at the end to be with me? She called me her boyfriend! Her past isn't haunting her any more…My death is!" _Hiei thought. Then he swung back into reality and realized Hikari was in pain.

"HIKARI! HIKARI! WAKE UP!" Hiei shouted and shook her by the shoulders.

**MEMO: A depressing chapter, but it'll get better…..much better…Heehee! ~Leavanny234**

Hikari POV

I love you

Hikari was shook awake by Hiei.

"Hiei….. HIEI!" Hikari cried.

She lunged at him and kissed him on the lips.

His lips were so soft, despite how many insults have left them.

She got off the visibly shaken Hiei and saw him blushing; For REAL This time.

"Hiei, I had a nightmare when….." Hikari began.

"I know. I was looking into your mind again, I had forgotten about what happened last time I did. I know I was dead and you were about to kill yourself."

Hiei pulled Hikari closer to him and she sat on his lap again.

"Hikari." Hiei said softly.

"Yes, Sempai?"

"Can you…Kiss me some more?"

"Of course."

Their lips touched together harder than the one minutes before.

Hikari could feel her body melting into his kiss. Hiei felt the same way.

Hiei put his hand on her back and Hikari put her hand on the back of his head. They held each other's hands. The full moon gleamed over their silhouettes. They lay down at the trunk of the trees with Hiei spooning Hikari.

**MEMO: I told you this would get better! *GIGGITY GIGGITY GOO!* LOL~Leavanny234**

Kurama POV

"AND I HAVE IT ON VIDEO!"

Kurama was still in the bushes. He had taped everything Hiei and Hikari did on his phone. He stopped the recording when they fell asleep, but first, Kurama turned the camera towards him and whispers "I am _**not**_ kidding around. That just happened. No lie."

He saved the video and crawled out from the bushes and ran back to the shack.

Everyone did not leave because they wanted to wait for Kurama.

Finally he opened the door with excitement written all over his face.

"About damn time!" Yusuke said when Kurama returned.

"Everyone, I have witnessed the most amazing thing….EVER. And, I HAVE IT ON VIDEO!" Kurama squealed.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara said shakily.

"Genkai, is there a computer nearby?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. It's over there."

"Thank you Genkai! Now, everyone, watch this." Kurama said

Everyone crowded around the computer.

Kurama plugged his phone into Genkai's computer and clicked on the video.

Here is how it was: (Begins movie)

**Kurama: *Turns to camera* "Hikari apparently had a nightmare about Hiei." *Kurama is whispering***

***Turns it back to the action***

When Hiei and Hikari were making out, everyone looked aghast at the screen, trying to analyze what had just been comprehended.

**Kurama: *Turns to camera* "This has been going on for about 2 hours." **

When Kurama said "for about 2 hours," Kuwabara almost threw up all over Teenage Koenma.

(End movie)

At the end, everyone looked confused.

"Wh-wh-what the hell did I just watch?" Yusuke screamed.

"I think that was Demon P**n." Said Koenma softly so Yukina wouldn't hear.

"So, this answers Yukina's question." Koenma said loudly so everyone turned to

face him.

Teen Koenma bent down to Yukina's level and says:

"Hikari _**IS**_ Hiei's mate."

"I thought so!" Yukina smiled

"So are they going to…..You know?" Botan began but then realized Yukina was

nearby.

"I don't know if they're THAT far in their love to do that!" Kuwabara said quickly

and then clamped a Hand over Botan's mouth.

"They did just make out for two hours." Yusuke says.

"Ahhh. Touché." Kuwabara replied.

"I'll go back tomorrow." Kurama said.

"No you won't." Said a voice from behind.

Everyone Jumped to see Hiei and Hikari standing behind them, holding

each other's hands.

"You spied on us, let alone videotaped it?" Hiei growled, unsheathing his katana.

Before Hiei could attack, Hikari grabbed his wrist.

"Hiei-sensei –sempai… stop…" Hikari cried.

Everyone turned to the Ryuu Neko in surprise.

"We were gone along time together and isolated from our friends….. They had a

Right to be curious and they worried about us…even though we were kissing for

Hours on end…." Hikari said softly.

"You're right…." Hiei breathed, pulling his hand away from the katana.

Then in front of everyone, Hikari kissed Hiei on the lips.

Hiei blushed a deep red, while everyone was trying to explain to their brains

About what is happening. Then She and Hiei sped out of the shack leaving

Everyone flabbergasted.

**MEMO: Looks like Kurama got SERVED! ~Leavanny234 **

Hiei POV

Hikari's true power

"Come on! You have to be kidding me, Hikari! Is that your best shot?" Hiei yelled.

"Hnnnng!" Hikari slashed at his shoulder, and succeeded.

"Amazing. You've gotten much stronger from when I first met you." Hiei commented.

"Thank you Hiei-sensei."

They kept fighting.

"Hikari."

"Yes, Hiei?"

"There is something you need to know."

He grabbed her hand.

"The Dark tournament is coming up again. Team Urameshi are the current champions."

"The Dark Tournament? Isn't that the thing where demons go head to head life or death?"

"We need five members and we only have four: Me, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, so I want you to be the fifth member."

Hikari couldn't believe it: _She _was going to be in the Dark Tournament!

"Hiei….I would be honored." Hikari stammered.

"Good." Hiei smirked.

**MEMO: FINALLY SOME ACTION**

Kurama Pov

The Harsh Training

Hiei came by 2 days with Hikari after she kissed him in front of everyone; Through Kurama's bedroom window as usual.

"Kurama."

Kurama jumped.

"Hello Kurama!" Said Hikari with a smile.

"Hikari will be our fifth member for the Dark Tournament, Kurama, Like it or not." Hiei said.

"What? Do you think she's capable?"

"Kurama, _I _trained her. Are you saying that the demon I trained isn't good enough

To fight in a tournament?" Hiei growled.

"I never said that she was incapable of being in the tournament. I just said Do you

Feel that she's ready?" Kurama said, glaring at Hiei.

"Almost as ready as she can be. Do you feel ready to fight in the tournament,

Onna-san?"

Hiei asked Hikari.

"Yes, I feel stronger in strength and spirit, Thanks to Hiei!" Hikari smiled at both

Kurama and Hiei.

"Ok, I will inform Yusuke and Kuwabara."

**Memo: Short chapters for awhile until the dark tournament begins. SORRY! **

**.More training Poop double ~ Leavanny234**

Hiei Pov

Dance in the dark

Hiei left with Hikari on his back.

"Are we going to train some more?" Hikari asked Hiei.

"Yes. If you want."

"I will keep training until Kurama-san thinks I'm ready!"

"We are going to train in a new location so Kurama doesn't try to spy on us

again."

"Wherever we can train, Hiei." Hikari said. She fell asleep with her head resting on

Hiei's shoulders.

Hiei had found the desired location: Demon world's gates.

**Memo: Ok I kinda lied. There is an action/ training part next ;) ~Leavanny234**

Hikari Pov:

The Return of Shirogane

Hikari awoke, only to find herself in Demon World.

"Hiei?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, Onna?" Hiei said.

Hikari looked up; Hiei was in the top of the tree, watching her.

"Why are we in Demon World?"

"We're here to find and murder those apparitions that killed you parents." Hiei

answered.

"WH-WHAT?" Hikari stammered.

Hiei jumped from the branch and appeared in front of her.

"To get revenge and get stronger. Besides, I want to help you conquer your fears

and see how strong that demon bitch really is."

"You would do that for me?" Hikari whispered.

"Of course, you are my Onna. No one hurts my Onna; If they do, they _Die._" Hiei

breathed.

"Hiei….." Hikari sobbed. She hugged him.

"Awwwww! How sweet! Too bad you both have to die!" Said a voice from behind.

Hiei and Hikari turned to see the demon woman from Hikari's nightmares.

"Th-that's her Hiei, Shirogane!" Hikari sobbed into Hiei's cloak.

Shirogane was tall, sleek and very slim. She had bouncy Blond hair, dressed like a

biker chick, and had a sword in her gloved hand.

"You Killed my Onna's parents and burnt her village to the ground! YOU ARE

DEAD!" Hiei growled and unsheathed his katana.

"Not quite. I commanded my gang to kill her mom and dad, but I set the village on

fire. It was quite amusing for the time being." Giggled Shirogane.

Two more apparitions appeared to her side. One was bulky and built like a brick

House, he had one eye, just like the one in Hikari's nightmare that stabbed her

Mother in the chest. The other was sleek like Shirogane, except he was a male

and held a chain whip in his fists.

"Hiei, we can beat them together." Hikari whispered.

"Fine. That way you can get your _**revenge**_!" Hiei said loud enough for Shirogane

and her goons to hear.

"Oh, so the pathetic Ryuu Neko and her runty boyfriend are going to get their

revenge on us? HA! That's hilarious!" Said the bulky apparition.

"Gogo, Takirimaru, I want you to attack them, to see what they know!" Shirogane

pointed at Hikari and Hiei.

The fight began. Hikari took on Gogo while Hiei took on Takirimaru.

Hikari put up an aura shield around the four fighters. Hiei fought with Takirimaru

with their weapons abroad. Gogo was about 2 feet taller than Hikari. Gogo

charged; And Hikari set up her Dragon's Lament attack. Gogo was squeezed in the

death grip. As Hikari sat in her aura ball, She lifted her arm. As she did, the

tentacle did as well. She pulled Gogo closer to the middle of the aura ball. Then

she launched her attack.

"_**DRAGON'S LAMENT!" **_Hikari screeched and blasted Gogo to pieces.

Then Hikari got down and came over to help Hiei with Takirimaru.

"How are you doing Hiei?" Hikari shouted.

"Fine. He keeps missing!" Hiei answered.

Just then Takirimaru hit Hiei with his whip.

Blood exploded from Hiei's shoulder.

"HIEI!" Hikari screamed as she slashed Takirimaru in half.

Hikari ran over to Hiei.

"Onna, I'm fine!" Hiei jumped up from the ground.

"Hiei, There's only Shirogane left. I have one more technique to show

and it will work on Shirogane!" Hikari said to Hiei.

They turned to Shirogane, who was painting her nails.

"Are you taunting us, you bitch?" Hikari shouted.

"Noooo! I would _Never _do that…Oh, wait, Yes I would!" Shirogane cackled.

"Hiei, I have a plan: You distract her while I use my new technique, Demon's

Graveyard."

"Fine, whatever you want, Onna." Hiei replied.

They charged Shirogane, Kantanas clashing.

Shirogane swiped at Hikari and hit her.

"Hikari!" Hiei shouted.

Hikari winked at Hiei, telling him that that was part of the plan. Then, Hikari sunk

through the floor.

Shirogane and Hiei kept fighting.

Then the ground rumbled. Undead hands shot out of the ground and grabbed

Shirogane's limbs, bringing her down to the ground.

A Ghostly dragon emerged from the ground. It was sleek and dark as night with

scales as shiny as a new sword blade.

"Hiei! Use the Dragon of darkness!" The dragon growled at Hiei.

"Hikari?" Hiei almost yelped.

"Never mind! Climb on my back and attack Her!" Dragon Hikari yelled.

Hiei ran up the dragon's back and unraveled his bandages around his hands.

"_**Dragon of the darkness flame!" **_Hiei growled.

The dragon swirled out of this hand and flew head first into Shirogane.

"GWWWWWWWWWWAH!" Screamed Shirogane as she evaporated, Demon

Energy disappearing completely.

The undead hands sunk back into the ground, the dragon disappeared, making

Hiei jump off its back. All that was left was Hikari and Hiei.

Hiei ran over to Hikari trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

"HIKARI!" Hiei shouted, shaking her awake.

She didn't wake up.

Hiei picked up Hikari bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the exit of Demon

World.

**MEMO: Wow, Stuff just got interesting! ~ Leavanny234  
><strong>**  
><strong>

Kurama Pov

Hiei enjoys bursting into kitsunes' room


End file.
